Estigma
by Travis1514
Summary: Shun sufre extrañas heridas despues de haber tenido un sueño extraño.Updated
1. Default Chapter

ESTIGMA

By Travis

Capitulo I

Sueños

Amanece un hermoso día de primavera y en la mansión Kido un hermoso joven de cabellos y ojos verdes descansa pacíficamente; la luz de un nuevo día entra por la ventana abierta, pero el sigue dormido, recordando, deseando.

En sus sueños recuerda momentos llenos de paz y alegría, en un hermoso campo lleno de árboles, flores y pequeños animales que juegan con el y no muy lejos de el se podía ver el mar. Pero donde estaban las demás personas?, No hay alguien mas con el?; Si, si las hay pero quienes son?, no lo recuerda, pero se ven muy felices y el lo sabe y el esta feliz de estar con ellos, pero por que no los recuerda, por que?

Serán Ikki y sus amigos? No, no lo son esta sensación es diferente a que cuando esta con sus amigos, esta sensación es mas… reconfortante? Alegre? Por que no recuerda la razón?

Vuelve a mirar a su alrededor y puede sentir la suave brisa acariciar su rostro y su cuerpo, siente la hierba haciéndole cosquillas en los pies y a las personas que están con él en especial una de ellas que lo abraza protectora mente por detrás. Quien es?

Vuelve a voltearse pero sus ojos se horrorizan a lo que ve, llamas, como si el infierno hubiera subido a la tierra y no solo eso ve a otras personas, peleando, matando y odiando, trata de escapar busca a sus amigos con desesperación los llama con preocupación y cuando por fin los encuentra se da cuenta de que ellos están huyendo de todo ese odio y tratan de alcanzarlo para llevárselo con ellos, él quiere irse no soporta todo lo que ve, están a punto de salvarlo pero de entre las llamas varias manos se lanzan para atraparlo, quienes son que quieren? Pregunta con locura y al ver a la cara de esas personas que lo alejan de su esperanza son…

-Hermanoooo!!!

- Shun, Shun estas bien hermano?, Ikki se preocupa al ver que su hermano no le responde y entra a la habitación.

- Shun, estas bien? Se sienta junto a el.

-Eh, si, si hermano, gracias. Shun trata de sonreír para tranquilizar a si hermano pero lo único que logra es sentirse peor.

-Oh, hermano aun te sigues torturando por lo que paso en el Hades, ya no debes hacerlo, recuerda que todos estamos a salvo y que Seiya y los demás caballeros dorados revivieron, ya olvidado.

- No, hermano, no es eso, trata de explicar Shun.

-Entonces que es lo que te atormenta ahora, conejito?

- Creo que, creo que solo tuve un mal sueño.

Ikki suspira, su pobre hermano a sufrido mucho por lo de Hades, sobre la posesión de este sobre su hermano y de lo que le hizo a sus amigos sin que el pudiera evitarlo.

- Bueno, entonces, alístate que ya vamos a desayunar, de acuerdo Shun?

- Si enseguida bajo.

Más tarde en el comedor

- Buenos días Seiya

-buenos Ikki

Shiryu y Hyoga entraron y saludaron a sus amigos que estaban esperándolos para desayudar

-Oye y donde esta Shun, hoy no lo vi correr como es su costumbre. Hyoga trataba de sonar casual.

- Enseguida viene a comer. Respondió un celoso fénix.

-Pobre Shun inquirió el dragón, aun esta afectado?

-no, no es eso, solo tuvo un mal sueño nada mas.

Buenos días, la alegre voz de Shun interrumpió.

-Buenos días Shuni como amaneciste hoy?

- Mas o menos Hyoga, tuve un mal sueño.

-Que raro, tú siempre duermes bien

-Oye pato y tu como sabes eso?

- Es lógico, no lo crees gallina amorfa, alguien tan dulce y bello como Shun solo puede soñar en cosas parecidas a el, o no?

- Ikki solo se limita a fulminarlo con los ojos celosos de hermano que posee.

Después de eso, empezaron a comer la deliciosa comida preparada por Shiryu, también hacían planes para salir aprovechando que Sahori se encontraba en el Santuario, planeando una visita de los dorados a los de bronce.

-bien que les parece si vamos al centro comercial primero y luego a la fuente de sodas y luego…

-Ya tranquilízate Seiya, si seguimos escuchándote no llegaremos a hacer nada. Bufo Ikki

- Entonces dense prisa.

Minutos más tarde

- YA estoy listo hermano, nos vamos?

- Si el pato y Shiryu están esperándonos afuera.

- hai

Ya en la ciudad todos se estaban divirtiendo, excepto Shun quien estaba algo retraído de los demás.

- Que era ese sueño? Por que siento tanta nostalgia al recordarlo?

- Shun estas bien? Shun?

- Si, si Hyoga, solo pensaba.

- Esta bien pero ten cuidado no vaya a ser que te pierdas.

- Hyoga, ya no soy un niño.

- Si pero sigues siendo igual de tierno que uno pensó el ruso.

Horas mas tarde los caballeros volvían a la mansión y en su camino pasaron por la playa, lo que provoco que Shun pidiera que el auto se detuviera.

- Hermano que sucede?

- déjenme aqu

- Que, como se te ocurre? Ya es tarde a demás…

- Me quedare aquí y sin mas se fue caminando hacia el mar.

- Shun regresa al auto!!

Shun Hizo Caso omiso a las palabras de sus amigos, cuando llego a las orillas sintió como si sus zapatos le estorbaban y decidió sacárselos junto a sus calcetines.

La sensación le era agradable, muy parecida a su sueño solo que esta vez veía un hermoso atardecer, disfrutaba la sensación de mar acariciando sus dedos y del calor de sol a su lado, estaba tan embelesado que no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos habían llegado hasta donde el preguntando que sucedía.

En ese momento Ikki lo tomo para que le respondiera y cuando Shun se volteo se podía ver su rostro muy tranquilo y dulce pero cuando Seiya le volvió a hablar, Shun grito de horror cuando enfoco a sus amigos, como si estuviera viendo el mismo infierno que vio en sus sueños.

- Shun, Shun estas bien pregunto histeria Ikki quien intento calmarlo abrazándolo.

Pero Shun se asusto aun mas empujando a Ikki lejos de el y dio unos pasos atrás, sus gestos solo demostraban el gran terror de ver a sus amigos, intentó gritar pero estaba tan asustado que no podia encontrar su voz y tanto fue así que se desmayo de pánico.

-Shun, Shun!! Gritaron todos.

-Rápido hay que llevarlo a la Mansión. Ordeno El dragón.

Una ves en la Mansión Shun aun estaba inconsciente y temblaba y sudaba mucho, el medico de la fundación lo reviso y le puso un sedante para que se clamara, diciendo a sus amigos que Shun sufrió una crisis nerviosa y que lo mejor era que descanse. Ikki y los demás estaban muy preocupados y decidieron hacerle caso.

Esa noche ya todos dormían eran como media noche y Hyoga estaba muy preocupado así que decidió ir a ve como se encontraba su amigo.

Hyoga entro cuidadosamente a la habitación, sentía frió vio la ventana de Shun abierta,- Ikki es un idiota, mira que dejar la ventana abierta, cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta vio que la cama de Shun estaba vacía, Hyoga se alarmado y encendió la luz para buscarlo por toda la habitación pero al no encontrarlo su vista se volvió de nuevo a la ventana.

- Shun?! Fue el llamado que hizo

- Hyoga que demonios estas haciendo aquí? Pregunto Ikki a punto de matar a Hyoga

- Shun se fue, no esta!!!

- QUEEEEEE???!!!!, Shun???!!!!!!!!!!

- Que pasa., Que sucede?, Preguntaron alarmado el dragón y pegaso

- Shun no, se fue!

-Que?! Volvieron a preguntar

-Rápido hay que encontrarlo en su estado corre peligro Ordeno Shiryu.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Shun desaparecido y aun no lo encontraban.

Hyoga e Ikki buscaban juntos en el auto del último, Seiya se quedo en la mansión par ver si Shun regresaba y Shiryu fue a buscarlo también donde los amigos de la escuela de este.

-Maldición pato apresura tu chatarra!

-Ikki tranquilízate!

-cállate y ocupa de manejar si no quieres que arranque el volante para que sea yo quien lo haga.

- Te dije que te calmaras!, Así no lo encontraremos. Mejor piensa en donde puede estar.

- ¿En donde?, en ese momento Ambos recordaron la actitud de Shun en la tarde.

- La playa!!, dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y arrancaron el auto hasta allá.

Ya estaba por amanecer, el aire estaba helado pero el mar se veía tan hermoso como la tarde.

Ambos caballeros se bajan del auto y empiezan a buscar a Shun y de pronto Hyoga lo divisa.

- Ah esta!

Ikki dirijo su vista hacia su hermano, ambos se acercaron rápidamente para ver que le pasaba.

Tanto Ikki como Hyoga se quedaron estupefactos ante la imagen que estaba frente a ellos, Shun se encontraba dentro del agua y esta le llegaba hasta la cintura y por lo que podían estaban seguros que estaba desnudo, fue lo mas hermoso que jamás hayan visto, su cuerpo pálido deslumbraba con la luz del sol, su cabello que ahora lo llevaba hasta la cintura era movido por la suave brisa para volver a caer sobre su espalda.

En verdad era hermoso, como era posible que el nunca lo hubiera notado,

se dijo así mismo Ikki

La mente de Hyoga tenia pensamientos muy similares, Shun se veía tan frágil, pero un escalofrió lo volvió a la realidad

-Ikki hay que llevárnoslo a la Fundación!

-Ehhh?... si vamos!

- Shun?! Llamo Hyoga

Pero simplemente Shun no respondía, se metieron dentro del agua para acercarse, y cuando ya estaban mas cerca notaron que grandes lagrimas caían por su angelical rostro y no solo eso también veían… Sangre!, Shun estaba sangrando de las muñecas.

-Shun, Shun contéstame, Ikki volvió a su hermano hacia ellos con desesperación

Cuando Shun quedo de frente a su hermano se acerco a el y lo abrazo por la cintura con mucho amor expresado en su abrazo, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían.- Shun? Pregunto un aturdido Ikki Con lo que pasaba. – Shun?, Volvió a preguntar pero su hermano no respondía por que se había desmayado.

Ambos se asustaron mucho, cubrieron a Shun y lo llevaron a la Fundación Donde los médicos lo trataron, una vez curadas sus heridas Shun fue llevado a su habitación.

-Dígame doctor que es lo que tiene mi hermano?

-Bien por lo que me contaron acerca de la actitud del joven Shun y de los últimos sucesos de su vida, he llegado a la conclusión del que joven Kido a tratado de quitarse la vida.

- Quee????!! Fueron los sonoros gritos de los tres caballeros.

- Escúdenme bien, el joven Kido esta pasando por una crisis muy grave y lo mejor será que no lo dejen solo no sabemos como podría reaccionar y tampoco se lo mencionen ya que podría sentirse peor si habla de eso.

- Esta bien doctor lo haremos, muchas gracias- Respondió Shiryu quien fue el único que logro salir de su asombro.

- Bien les dejo unos calmantes para cuando sean necesarios.

- De nuevo gracias.

- Fue un placer. A por cierto lo olvidaba, dijo el doctor antes de irse.

- Si díganos?

- Hay algo que me parece muy raro?

- Que es- pregunto el cisne.

- La forma en la que el joven Kido se flagelo las muñecas, es muy extraña, dijo el medico.

- Por que? Pregunto Seiya

- Bueno normalmente cuando una persona quiere hacer algo parecido lo único que hace es cortarse las venas pero el joven Shun las atravesó y por la forma en que la hizo no le trataba de un cuchillo.

- Entonces que cree que fue pregunto?

- No lo se, pero se los digo por si acaso.

- Bien gracias doctor. Dijo finalmente Ikki.

Una ves se fue el doctor los caballeros pensaban que era lo que debían hacer.

- Si es necesario cuidarlo yo puedo hacerlo en la escuela, como ambos vamos en el mismo salón no habrá problema.

- Torpe acaso piensas que Shun ira a la escuela en ese estado?

- Lo siento no lo pensé.

- ya Hyoga, Seiya solo quería ayudar.

- Mmmgghhh Hyoga solo resoplo molesto.

- Lo único que podemos hacer es dejarlo descansar.

- Bien yo me encargare de cuidarlo esta noche.

- Que dices? Tu pato, lo haré yo, no el olvides que es MI hermano!! Dijo el temible Ikki

- Y tu no olvides que es MI mejor amigo! Dijo un aun más furioso Hyoga

- Ya vasta Ikki lo mejor que sea Hyoga quien lo haga.

- Y eso por que?!

- Por que yo digo y se acabo. Además tu también estas nervioso y si Shun se da cuenta se entristecería, entiendes. Ahorra ve a dormir. Ordeno Shiryu.

Y como lo "acordaron", Hyoga se quedo a cuidar a Shun toda la noche, se sentó en un sofá que trajo cerca de la cama de Shun y se le quedo contemplándolo hasta que se durmió.

Continuara…


	2. El tren de Tokio

ESTIGMA

By Travis

CAPITULO II

El tren de Tokio

Se inicia una fría mañana con lluvia, y en la habitación de Shun, Hyoga se despierta y se cerciora de que Shun este bien, una vez hecho se fue un momento al baño y al regresar Shun ya estaba despierto.

-Buenos días Hyoga. Dijo Shun muy calmadamente

- Bue… buenos días Shuni- Hyoga estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

- Como te sientes volvió a preguntar.

- Bien a decir verdad me siento muy bien.

- Estas seguro?

- Si por que?

- Mira tus muñecas

- Eh?. Shun miro como le había dicho y se asusto mucho al ver las heridas en estas.

- Pero que me paso?!, Acaso algún nuevo enemigo apareció? pregunto Andrómeda desesperado.

- No, Shun, no te alarmes. Dijo Hyoga tratando de clamarlo.

- Entonces…

- Bueno la verdad… Hyoga se quedo mudo no sabia que responder, estaba muy confundido por la reacción de Shun; era obvio que el no se había auto infligido lo que le causo mucho alivio.

- Respondeme Hyoga. Pregunto de nuevo.

- No lo se Shun.

Los dos no sabían que decir pero en ese momento.

- Hermano como te sientes?!

- Ikki fue la respuesta por parte de ambos.

- Bien hermano.

- En serio que bueno. Ikki le sonrió calidamente a su hermano pero luego volvió su vista a Hyoga y le dijo secamente ya te puedes ir a descansar yo me quedare con el.

- Si… claro, hasta luego Shun.

- Adiós Hyoga gracias por estar conmigo.

Hyoga salio muy feliz de la habitación se Shun.

Ikki se quedo hablando un rato con su hermano sobre lo sucedido por lo de ayer pero Shun no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

-Hermano acaso crees que sea Hades de nuevo en mi cuerpo? Pregunto con miedo el pequeño hermano.

- No eso es imposible el murió en el averno, además si fuera así el actuaría de otra forma. Dijo seguro de sus palabras Ikki produciendo el mismo sentimiento de seguridad en su hermano. Pero luego le pregunto lo mismo que a Hyoga.

- Entonces que me paso?

- No lo sabemos pero lo mejor es que estés siempre conmigo o con Shiryu de acuerdo?

- Oye y yo que Ikki? Pregunto Seiya indignado, entrando junto a Shiryu.

- Por que sino a quien tendrían que cuidar seria a ti.

- Ikki!! Seiya Hizo un puchero causando risa en sus amigos y al final termino riéndose también.

- jajajja, bueno ya basta, Shun me alegra que ya te sientas mejor.

- Gracias Shiryu.

- Bueno entonces crees que puedes bajar a desayudar?

- Claro, me muero de hambre.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Shun convenció a su hermano de que lo dejara ir a la escuela ese día.

- Esta bien Shun pero si te sientes mal inmediatamente nos lo comunicas ok.

- Si hermano.

- Bien hasta luego Shun. Adiós amigos nos vemos.

Seiya y Shun entraron a la escuela que era financiada por la fundación, el día transcurrió normal y una vez acabadas las clases empezó a llover así que decidieron ir a una cafetería cercana.

- Uff, parece que se fuera a caer el cielo.

- A vamos no exageres Seiya.

- Pero es cierto solo mira.

Shun miro por la ventana mientras tomaba su café.

- Ves?

- Hai, hai.

Vuelve a dar un vistazo y esta vez algo mas que la lluvia llamo su atención, una mujer muy hermosa que lo miraba fijamente y en sus brazos se hallaba un bebé recién nacido cubierto entre mantas.

La mujer se veía muy triste Shun estaba seguro que hasta estaba llorando y de un momento a otro la mujer soltó al bebé, que callo a la calle, lloraba mucho y la señora no hacia nada por el, solo llorar tanto como el, Shun miro horrorizado como una auto se acercaba al bebé.

- Nooooooo!!!!!!!

- Shun que te pasa?

Shun salio corriendo de la cafetería seguido por Seiya, corría lo mas rápido que podía pero cuando llego a donde había visto hace tan solo unos segundo a esa mujer y a su hijo no había nadie.

- Donde esta?. donde esta esa mujer con su hijo?

- Shun de que hablas?

- Un mujer dejo caer a su bebe, lo dejo caer!!!

- Que? Aquí no hay ningún bebé.

- Si yo los vi, yo los vi Seiya, Shun estaba llorando.

- Shun vamonos, vamonos!

- Pero el bebé, el bebé Seiya. Shun lloraba y trataba de convencer a Seiya que estaba en la razón.

- No, Shun tranquilízate.

Seiya decidió que era mejor volver a la mansión, así que se fueron en tren.

- Shun como te sientes? Shun?

El peliverde no respondía estaba con el corazón destrozado por lo que vio.

- Como, como pudo hacer eso?' Preguntaba

-.........

En el tren no había muchas personas, a pesar de la lluvia, pero en uno de los asientos se encontraba un hombre que al parecer estaba ebrio con su hijo en brazos y este empezó a llorar.

- Ya cállate, bastardo!!! El hombre empezó a golpear a su hijo aumentando su llanto.

Cuando Shun vio esto sintió como una ira indescriptible creciera en su interior, mientras el hombre golpeaba e insultaba cada vez mas a su bebé Shun se levanto y se le acercó al hombre tomándolo del brazo con tal furia que se lo destrozo sin problemas sin que Seiya pudiera hace algo.

- Ahhhhhhh!!!! Mi Brazo!!!

- Shun que hiciste!!! Pregunto atónito Seiya.

- Castigar a este hombre por su crueldad.

- Que??

Shun se volteo para enfrentar a Seiya y este pudo ver que los ojos de su amigo estaban llenos de ira e incluso parecían haber cambiado de color de verde azul a un rojo sangre que parecían resplandecer de odio.

- Shun!!!

Entonces el vagón se empezó a mover violentamente, todo se oscureció, la velocidad del tren era mayor, todas las personas trataban de sostenerse.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

- Shun que te..?? Seiya no pudo terminar de preguntar lo que veía era asombroso y aterrador.

La espalda de Shun estaba sangrando parecía que alguien lo había golpeado con algo y de nuevo Shun volvió a gritar y de su espalda aparecieron unas heridas.

Shun apenas podía mantenerse de pie, lo golpeaban una y otra y otra ves sin piedad.

El dolor era indescriptible, su piel era destrozaba, las heridas provocadas le ardían terriblemente y entre su agonía pudo ver un rostro en su mente, era de un muchacho pero quien era?

Shun no pudo más con el dolor y cayo inconsciente al piso ante el total asombro de todos.

-Shuunnnn!!!!

Seiya llevo a Shun a un hospital donde le limpiaron las heridas de la espalda y luego se las cocieron.

Y Mientras Shun era tratado Seiya esperaba en el pasillo a sus amigos.

- Seiya!

- Que bueno ya llegaron!

- Donde esta mi hermano Seiya?

- En este momento lo están curando.

- Curando de que, que le paso?

Antes de que Seiya les contaran unos médicos salían de la sala de operaciones junto a Shun en una camilla.

- Hermano!

- vamos.

Shun permaneció dormido, la anestesia que tuvieron que darle era muy fuerte debido a sus graves heridas.

-Seiya que fue lo que paso? Preguntó Shiryu.

Estábamos en el tren cuando de pronto Shun se levanto y le rompió el brazo a un hombre que estaba maltratando a un beb

- Que Shun hizo que?

- Lo que oyes yo tampoco lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto pero creo que Shun tenia razón al hacerlo pero también esta que se puso muy nervioso por que dijo haber visto a una mujer tirar a su hijo a la calle mientras estábamos en la cafetería.

- Que, que??

- Seiya explícanos bien desde el principio de acuerdo.

Seiya les narro todo lo sucedido a sus amigos quienes no daban crédito a lo sucedido.

- Que mi hermano recibió heridas en la espalda?

- Y al parece eran de látigo.

- Pero que demonios esta pasando aquí? Dijo Hyoga.

Horas mas tarde Ikki había logrado bajo amenazas llevarse a Shun a la Mansión donde hay lo cuidaría.

-Ten cuidado Ikki acuéstalo de costado para no lastimarlo. Recomendó el dragón.

-Hai

Ikki se quedo con Shun y los demás trataban de buscar una explicación a esto.

- Estigmas?, Pregunto Seiya.

- Si, estoy seguro de que se trata de eso.

- Shiryu por favor explícanos de que se trata eso. Pidió el cisne.

- Verán a lo largo de la historia se han reportado casos de personas que han sufrido heridas en sus cuerpo igual a las heridas que recibió Jesucristo cuando lo crucificaron.

- Hyoga tu debes saber de lo que hablo.

- Si, fueron cinco heridas, de látigo en la espalda.

- Como las de Shun.

- Hai.

- Luego le pusieron una corona de espinas en la cabeza, luego atravesaron sus pies y sus muñecas con clavos y por ultimo recibió una herida en el cuerpo causada por un soldado.

- Entonces creen que se trata de eso.

- Es lo mas seguro.

- Pero por que Shun.

- Todas las personas que padecen de esto, normalmente son personas que están muy cerca de dios, y ellos comparten el sufrimiento de Dios en la cruz.

- Aun no entiendo.

- No te das cuenta Seiya, Shun es el ser mas puro que existe y por lo tanto su alma también, es por eso que esta pasando por esto, el es un ser santo.

- Increíble.

- Recuerda que fue por eso que Hades se apodero de el. Termino su explicación Shiryu.

- Entonces lo que pasa con Shun es por obra de Dios.

- Tal ves si o tal vez no.

- Por que?

- Por que al estar mas cerca de Dios el alma de Shun también esta mas cerca del pecado y en ese caso…

- De Lucifer.

Las palabras de Hyoga hicieron temblar a sus amigos.

- Entonces que podemos hacer?

- Lo mejor será esperar a que Sahori regrese, ella sabrá que hacer.

- Y cuando lo hará?.

- Ella vendrá en unas horas, ya me comunique con ella.

Continuara


	3. Jazmines y rosas

Capitulo III

Jazmines y rosas

- Shun, querido hermano que te esta pasando?, Que puedo hacer para ayudarte? Para calmar tu dolor? Ikki se encontraba junto a su hermano acariciando su rostro con mucho cuidado, Hace cuanto que no hacia esto?, hace cuanto que no te demostraba mi amor fuera de las batallas? Acaso es necesario que tu o yo mismo estemos a punto de morir para demostrarte mi amor? Por que no puedo simplemente hacerlo como ahora? Soy tan cobarde acaso?

Ikki estaba destrozado el conocía muy bien a su hermano y el gran amor que siempre le tuvo y que muy pocas veces le correspondió.

- Shun... volvió a suspirar con tristeza.

Mientras tanto en la sala principal de la Mansión los tres caballeros seguían hablando. Entonces se oye un sonido de automóviles en la entrada.

- Ya llego.

- Vamos.

Y fue grande fue la sorpresa de los caballeros al ver a los dorados junto a Sahori contando a Kanon.

- Muchachos como has estado? Pregunto jocoso Aioria.

- No muy bien, algo malo le esta pasando a Shun.

- Y que le pasa a Andrómeda? Pregunto Dokko.

- Les parece mejor que entremos para hablar. Dijo Sahori.

Una vez adentro Shiryu se encargo de explicarles todo a Sahori y a los dorados y claro a Ikki pero fue muy difícil convencerlo de separarse de Shun, pero el debía escuchar esto también, mientras Seiya y Hyoga se quedarían con Shun.

- Heridas de látigos y clavos? Pregunto Mu.

- Hai y como ven por eso pienso que se trata de estigmas.

- Vaya, pobre Shun. Dijo Aldebarán.

- Y que podemos hacer? Pregunto Ikki

- Bueno lo mejor será investigar todo sobre este fenómeno para saber que pasa. Dijo Saga.

- Y no seria mejor traer a un sacerdote o algo así? Pregunto Milo.

- No, ya que esto no se trata de un caso normal. Lo mejor será descansar por hoy, y que Shun también lo haga, mañana veremos que hacer. Termino Sahori

A la mañana siguiente.

-Sahoriiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!! Fue el renuente grito de Seiya.

- pero que te pasa Seiya, Por que gritas así?, le paso algo malo a Shun?

- No, no es eso.

- Entonces?

- -Estaba buscando los comics del periódico de hoy y mira lo que me encontré. Seiya le mostró la noticia que había salido.

El día de ayer, en horas de la tarde un hombre fue atacado por un muchacho, el mismo que momentos después fue victima de extrañas heridas en el cuerpo. Suceso que fue grabado por la cámara de seguridad del tren.

Los testigos reportan que el chico se mostraba furioso y de cierta forma extraño. Y que nunca habían visto algo así, bla, bla, bla….

- Que hacemos?

- Sahori miro de reojo a Seiya y luego al periódico que tenia en manos.

- Yo me encargare de que esto no llegue a más, no seria bueno para Shun. Lo menos que necesitamos ahora son a unos metiches por aquí.

- Oye y no crees que podamos usar el video que tienen?

- Si, es cierto. Yo me haré cargo te todo.

Mientras en la habitación de Shun, Ikki ya estaba despierto, había guardia al lado de su hermano toda la noche, y cuando examino como se encontraban sus heridas estas habían sanado completamente.

- Pero como es esto posible? Se preguntó, Heridas como estas por lo menos tardarían algunas semanas en curar.

Ikki estaba intrigado, pero al ver a su hermano dormir placidamente, decidió ir a tomar un baño y desayunar, luego vendría de nuevo con su hermano, antes de que alguien mas se ofreciera., en especial cierto pato.

-Buenos días Ikki. Saludo Saga amistosamente.

- Buenos días. Dijo sin y se sentó a comer rápidamente.

- Como se encuentra Shun? Ahora fue Aioros.

- Esta durmiendo.

- Y como van esas heridas? Pregunto Shiryu

- Ahh, bueno, ya sanaron.

- ¿Qué? Pero si yo vi sus heridas y por su gravedad no pueden curar tan rápido como sucedió? Pregunto de nuevo. Y todos estaban muy atentos por saber como estaba Andrómeda.

- No lo se, a mi también me pareció extraño, pero ya esta bien.

- Eso tendremos que asegurarlo Ikki. Dijo Sahory. Ya me llego el video del tren donde sale Shun después de desayunar lo veremos en la sala.

- Hai. Dijeron todos.

Ya en la sala.

- Esto es increíble. Dijo Afrodita.

- Vieron como cambio el color de sus ojos. Dijo kanon.

Todos estaban impresionados pro las imágenes, donde Shun era golpeado por una fuerza extraña y también por el cambio que había sufrido momentos antes.

- No creen que se trate de Hades o alguien de su ejercito? Pregunto Camus.

- No eso es imposible Hades y todos sus hombres fueron destruidos, además no creo que hades actué de esa manera, dijo Sahori.

- Entonces lo mas seguro es que se trate de la teoría que propuso Shiryu .Dijo Shakka.

- Entonces que hacemos ahora? Pregunto Seiya

- Primero debemos investigar todo lo que podamos sobre esto y también tratar de cuidar de Shun si es que sufre de nuevo esos ataques.

- Todos respondieron moviendo la cabeza.

Ya en la tarde Ikki estaba junto a Shun, hasta que este por fin despertó.

Shun abría lentamente los ojos, y se los froto un poco para posar su vista sobre su hermano.

- Buenos días Niisan.

- Buenos tardes Onichan.

- Eh? Shun trato de levantarse pero Ikki se lo impidió.

- Pero que pasa hermano?

- Shun tienes que descasar me oíste?

- Pero por que no entiendo.

Como la ves pasad Ikki le dijo a Shun lo que había pasado, pero esta vez Shun no pareció sorprendido o asustado. También le dijo sobre la visita de los dorados y también sobre la teoría de Shiryu.

- Lo lamento mucho Ikki.

- No tienes por que disculparte,. Dijo Ikki con palabras muy suaves, pero igual algo rudas.

- Tu solo eres una victima de los juegos de Dios y nada más. Esta vez lo dijo con enojo en su voz.

- Sus.. juegos? Shun quedo algo triste con estas palabras.

- Si pero no te preocupes yo encargare de protegerte.

- Gracias.

- Para eso están los hermanos, bueno ahora te traeré algo de comer de acuerdo.

- Hai

Horas después Ikki había dejado la habitación de Shun para ir a dormir, ya que Shun le dijo que se encontraba mejor y que no debía preocuparse tanto, así que después de un rato de insistencia Ikki se fue, prometiendo que volvería mas tarde, y que lo llamara si necesitaba algo.

Shun pensaba una y otra ves lo que le había dicho su hermano, estigmas? Pensaba; pero a pesar de lo grave de la situación Shun no parecía preocupado, al contrario se sentía relajado como no lo había estado durante mucho tiempo, levanto sus muñecas sobre su rostro para verlas detalladamente, en ellas habían marcas de heridas pero ya estaban casi curadas con uno de sus dedos toco su muñeca derecha y cuando lo hizo recordó el dolor que sintió en su cuerpo pero también recordó algo, mientras sufría ese dolor también estaba muy feliz, como nunca antes lo había estado, pero por que se sentía feliz con eso?, se preguntaba.

- Será que al fin estoy perdiendo la razón?... después de haber estado en tantas peleas el dolor ya es algo placentero para mi? Shun sonrió amargamente cuando pensó en eso. Pero su sonrisa rápidamente desapareció, algo en su habitación llamo su atención, era algo que no había notado, eran aromas de flores, jazmines, rosas, y también podía oler otros mas pero de donde venían?

- Habrá sido Afrodita?... no las flores de Afrodita jamás podrían oler así de dulces, por mas hermosas que fueran.. sus rosas tienen olor de muerte y sangre.

Se levanto y empezó a buscar en su habitación pero no encontraba ninguna flor, ni siquiera un retoño.

Cansado de buscar decidió salir de su habitación estar ahí tanto tiempo empezaba a sofocarlo, de cierta forma se parecía en eso a su hermano, no soportaba estar en un lugar por mucho tiempo, menos sin estar haciendo algo.

Abrió la puerta y cuando dio un paso fuera de su habitación sintió un olor espantoso , jamás había olido algo así, el olor era parecido al de las rosas de Afrodita, pero este olor era muy fuerte, podía sentirlo que estaba por toda la mansión, era horrible y lo mareaba, tuvo que apretarse la boca para no vomitar de asco.

- Que es esto? Huelle a.. a sangre!!, de pronto empezó a escuchar llantos, llantos de niños pero quienes lloraban tan amargamente, se concentro como pudo en escuchar los sollozos para saber de quienes eran y .. y eran.

- Pero si son mis propios sollozos pero por que ¿también escucho el llanto de mi hermano, el de Seiya y el de Hyoga pero por que por que escucho sus llantos???!! Que esta pasando??!!

Shun sentía que iba desmayarse en cualquier momento el olor y los llantos eran cada vez más fuertes y el llanto que mas fuerte se escuchaba era el de su hermano.

- Ikkiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grito antes de vomitar sangre y desmayarse.

Hyoga fue el primero en escuchar el grito de Shun y fue rápidamente hasta el.

Y se espanto cuando vio a Shun desmayado y con sangre en su boca, Shunn!!! Hyoga fue rápidamente hasta el y lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevo hasta el interior de su habitación. (La de Shun).

- Hermano!! Grito Ikki eufórico cuando llego a la habitación de su hermano, por que demás del grito vio la mancha de sangre en el piso.

- Que pasa? Pregunto Seiya

- Estas bien Andrómeda? Pregunto Milo.

Muy pronto la habitación de Shun se lleno de los caballeros dorados y los de bronce incluyendo a Sahori.

- Hyoga que fue lo que paso? Pregunto Shiryu

- No lo se ya estaba desmayado cuando llegue.

- Shun!! Dijo Ikki.

- Miren parece que no puede respirar. Grito Aldebarán.

- Háganse A un lado. Dijo Sahori. Se acercó a la cama Shun e intento poner su mano sobre la frente de este para calmarlo, pero antes de que pudiera poner su mano, un gran cosmos la repelió.

- Pero.. que rayos fue eso!! Dijo sorprendido Aioria.

- Sahori te encuentras bien? Pregunto Seiya.

- Hai no me lastimo.

La respiración de Shun se hacia cada vez mas pesada, el olor a sangre ahora parecía mas fuerte y lo estaba asfixiándolo.

- Rápido llamen a un medico!!. Grito Sahori.

- Esperen! La voz de Ikki se hizo escuchar entre tanto alboroto.

- Que quieres que esperemos no vez como esta tu hermano. Dijo Shura molesto.

Ikki les envió una mirada asesina a todos como advertencia de que no hicieran nada, todos guardaron silencio inmediatamente. Ikki hizo a un lado a Sahori y se sentó junto a su hermano y para el asombro total de todos empezó a acariciar el rostro de su hermano con suavidad, hasta que este se calmo completamente. Sin que el extraño cosmos lo repeliera como a Sahory.

- increíble. Dijo Hyoga y más de uno estaba de acuerdo.

Shiryu se acerco a examinarlo y perecía estar todo bien.

- Ya es bien, no deben preocuparse. Un respiro de alivio total se escucho.

- Pero lo mejor será que un medico lo vea mañana en la mañana.

- Por supuesto. Dijo Sahori.

- Bien, yo me quedare con el hasta mañana. Dijo muy serio Ikki.

- Esta bien, nosotros estaremos atentos por cualquier cosa. Dijo Mu.

El silencio reino por unos minutos en la habitación, y al estar más calmados pudieron notar el mismo aroma a flores que olió Shun.

- Afrodita no es momento de estar jugando con tus perfumes. Recrimino Kanon.

- No soy yo, mis flores no huelen así.

- Es cierto este aroma es mas dulce. Dijo Camus.

Todos empezaron a buscar desconectados el origen de las flores y entonces todas las miradas se posaron sobre Shun.

Seiya se acerco hasta su amigo y olfateo cuidadosamente, no había duda el olor a flores provenía de Shun

Continuara…

Notas del autor. Hola!!!!!! Me alegra que a tantas personas les haya gustado mi fic y también quiero agradecerles a todas los reviews, gracias por el apoyo.

Y como algunos se dieron cuenta este fic esta basado en la película de Estigmas una película que en lo personal me pareció muy buena, pero eso si este fic lo hago con fines no lucrativos y todos los personajes de Saint Seiya como Estigma pertenecen a sus creadores y esto solo lo hago por diversión.


	4. Un paseo por la ciudad

CAPITULO IV

Un paseo por la ciudad

Todos se quedaron mudos por unos momentos, ellos sabían que Shun era un chico pulcro y ordenado pero nunca antes había tenido este olor así, al menos tan fuerte.

El silencio duro un rato más hasta que Shakka hablo.

- El olor a flores en casos así representan la santidad y pureza de los seres que la emiten.

- Quieres decir que este es otro tipo de manifestación sobre Shun?. Pregunto consternado Seiya.

- Si

- A decir verdad yo también había escuchado algo así. Dijo Shiryu.

- En serio? Y que es? Dijo Aioros.

- Que el aroma a flores es una manifestación de la bondad y amor de Dios, también escuche que los ángeles del cielo emiten aromas de las flores.

- Un ángel? Pensó Hyoga.

- Pues viéndolo bien no hay mucha diferencia entre un verdadero ángel y Shun. Dijo Seiya

- Además que posee la belleza de uno. Dijo Hyoga hablando mas para si, sin darse cuenta de que algunos lo miraron con unos ojos asesinos.

Mientras todos seguían hablando, la paciencia de Ikki se iba acabando, su hermanito se encontraba descansado después de sufrir un ataque y sus supuestos amigos lo único que hacían era molestar y divagar. Así que se dio media vuelta y poniendo su expresión mas dura y asesina dijo:

- Cállense y salgan de aquí, de inmediato.

Todos sudaron frió ante esto y salieron en un dos por tres no sin antes verificar de que ambos estén bien.

Ya una ves solos Ikki se trajo una frazada acerco al sillón junto a su hermano y se dispuso a velar por su hermano.

Las horas pasaron, la noche se estaba poniendo cada vez mas fría e Ikki se sentía algo incomodo, se desierto y vio que la ventana de la habitación de su hermano estaba abierta así que le levanto para cerrarla, al hacerlo pudo contemplar la luna en todo su esplendor, era luna llena se veía tan hermosa, se quedo viéndola un rato mas, hasta que escucho una voz detrás de el.

- Nissan?

Ikki dio media vuelta y vio el apacible rostro de su hermano iluminado débilmente por la luna. Ikki quedo hipnotizado por la imagen.

- Niisan? Volvió a preguntar por segunda vez al ver que no le respondía.

- Ah.. si dime Shun te sientes bien?.

Shun movió la cabeza en afirmación. Ikki se le acerco.

- Que bueno.

- Pero dime hermano por que estas aquí?

- Te molesta.

- Tu presencia nunca me molestaría hermano. Dijo Shun con una leve sonrisa.

Ikki también sonrió.

- Otro ataque hermano?

- Ah.. si, pero esta ves no fue muy grave (mintió), pero de todas formas mañana te vera un medico entendido?

- Hai.

- Bien por ahora lo mejor será que duermas entendido.

- Por que no duermes conmigo en la cama niisan?

- Que?

- La noche esta Oria y además ese sofá no debe ser muy cómodo para dormir.

- Estas seguro?

- Por supuesto, no recuerdas que de niños tu y yo solíamos dormir juntos en una sola cama para estar calientes?

- Es verdad, lo había olvidado. Dijo con una tristeza.

- Vamos ven, dijo dándole espacio en la enorme cama a su hermano.

- Hai. Ikki se acerco y se introdujo en la cama, una vez cómodo se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando los brazos de Shun lo rodearon en un abrazo, de la misma forma que cuando eran niños.

- Buenas noches Niisan. Dijo con una gran sonrisa Shun.

- Buenas noches Otouto. Dijo Ikki con acariciando su suave cabello.

Y antes de dormir Ikki pensó que esta noche no había sido tan mala después de todo y se durmió muy tranquilo, sin que las horribles pesadillas que a veces tiene.

A la mañana siguiente Shun fue el primero en despertar, el día estaba hermoso, el aire fresco entraba por su ventana, así que suavemente se levantó procurando no despertar a su hermano y salio a respirar un poco de aire fresco, aun era muy temprano así que todos seguían aun dormidos.

Al salir de su habitación pudo percibir aun el olor a sangre que sintió antes pero ahora era mas leve, pero aun así le molestaba, así que se tapo la boca y la nariz hasta salir de la Mansión. El extenso jardín de la Mansión de cierta forma también le incomodaba, así que prefirió alejarse lo más posible de la Mansión y de sus habitantes, por lo menos un rato.

Las horas pasaron y ya era hora de que todos despertaran pero Shun sabia que su hermano siempre se levantaba hasta muy tarde, así que no se preocupo y siguió caminando, llego hasta una pradera y se sentó a disfrutar del paisaje, el lugar estaba lleno de hermosas flores, y la tranquilidad del lugar lo cautivaba, hace mucho tiempo que no la sentía, no mejor dicho nunca la sintió, por que durante toda su vida vivió preocupado por su hermano y por las guerras que eran provocadas.

Ante este pensamiento Shun sintió el deseo de irse en ese mismo instante, alejarse de todo y de todos, pero lo único que lo mantenía atado a ese lugar era su querido hermano, si no fuera por el hace mucho que el no estaría, tal vez hace mucho que el no estaría vivo.

Pero como siempre Ikki se aleja de el y lo única forma que tiene de verlo y saber que esta bien es tener que pelear, si no fuera por Ikki el no se molestaría siquiera en mirar a Atena. Ella era solo una molestia mas para el, una carga.

Cansado de pensar así, se concentro en mirar las flores del lugar, había flores de todos los colores y tipos, pero las flores que más abundaban y que mas le llamo su atención eran los girasoles, tan hermosos y sus pétalos brillando como el mismo sol, no había duda que esta flor hacia honor a su nombre.

Al mirar esta flor un sentimiento de nostalgia lo inundo, no sabia por que pero esta flor le recordaba a alguien pero no recordaba quien.

El suave viento soplo en su rostro de marfil, cerro los ojos para disfrutarlo, y cuando los volvió abrir una mujer de cabellos largos hasta el suelo de color castaño oscuro estaba frente a el, ella misma emitía un suave resplandor de su rostro que le impedía verla claramente, era acaso la misma mujer que había visto antes? No esta era otra persona, pero quien, los nervios lo estaban matando así que pregunto:

- Quien eres?

No hubo respuesta.

- Quien eres? Volvió a preguntar poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la mujer, la cual era un poco mas pequeña que el.

- La mujer sonrió suavemente, para Shun fue un golpe a su corazón, esa sonrisa… ya la había escuchado antes…

La muchacha extendió su mano hacia la de Shun y en ella coloco un girasol, Shun la tomo en sus manos y la miro, luego volvió su vista a la mujer.

- Muy pronto. Dijo la extraña mujer y de un momento a otro había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Shun se quedo en silencio, sostuvo la flor con fuerza en su mano, ya era hora que volviera a la mansión a si que se dio media vuelta pero antes de irse dijo: si, muy pronto, ni el mismo sabia a que se referían estas palabras, pero no les dio mucha importancia se sentía feliz y eso era lo que le importaba.

Ya en la Mansión todos estaban desayunando menos Ikki, así que Shun , entro a la cocina y el mismo preparo la comida para su hermano, y cuando estaba subiendo la escalera los demás caballeros lo vieron, rápidamente lo llamaron:

- Shun! Dijo Seiya, Pero este ni lo escucho y siguió su camino hasta habitación.

- Pero que modales tiene este niño y después de lo preocupados que estábamos por el. Dijo molesto Afrodita.

- No el nunca hace eso, de seguro a un sigue algo perturbado, lo mejor será que vaya a verlo dijo Hyoga.

Y antes de que otro caballero se ofreciera a ir en su lugar, el ya se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Shun.

- Shun puedo entrar? Dijo tocando la puerta y luego entro y tuvo que agarrarse de la perrilla para no caerse de la sorpresa, Ikki se encontraba dormido en la cama de Shun y este se encontraba a su lado acariciando su rostro con adoración.

- Shun?

- Ah?.. ah hola Hyoga buenos días

- Buen.. buenos días Shun.

Shun se acerco a Hyoga y le hizo señas para salir de la habitación para dejar a su hermano dormir. Ambos se encaminaron hasta el jardín. Allí se encontraban los demás menos Sahory quien tenia algunos trabajos pendientes.

- Shun?! Dijeron todos sorprendidos al ver al peliverde tan tranquilo.

- Hola, buenos días a todos, dijo muy tranquilo.

- Veo que ya te sientes mejor. Dijo Aioria

- Así es.

- Y donde esta Ikki? Pregunto Shakka.

- El se quedo durmiendo.

- En tu habitación?

- Hai.

- Pero si se queda mucho tiempo en el sillón, le dolerá la espalda. Dijo Milo.

- El esta en la cama de Shun. Dijo algo molesto Hyoga.

- Ah entonces estará bien.

- Oye Shun no quieres jugar con nosotros un partido de fútbol? Dijo Seiya.

- No gracias Seiya, por el momento tengo otras cosas en mente.

- Ya veo es una lastima.

- Los segundos pasaron y Shiryu noto la flor en las manos de Shun.

- Oye Shun y ese girasol? De donde lo sacaste, en el jardín de la Mansión no hay girasoles.

- Ah pues veras… una amiga me la regalo. Dijo muy feliz cuando dijo amiga.

- Una amiga, June?

- No otra persona.

- Es acaso tu novia Shun? Dijo con picardía Milo.

Hyoga estaba a punto de congelar a Milo por su comentario.

- No, claro que no este fue solo un obsequio.

- Pero no recuerdo que hay venido alguien a la Mansión.

- Pues veras, esta mañana muy temprano Salí a caminar y me la encontré.

- Ya veo, pero debiste haberla traído contigo para que la conociéramos.

Shun solo sonrió.

- Y cual es su nombre? Pregunto Hyoga.

- no lo se.

- Como que no sabes?

- Es que no recuerdo cual es su nombre, ni como la conocí pero si se que es mi amiga.

El silencio reino por unos momentos.

- Bueno Shun, pero si la vuelves a ver nos la presentas de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto. Bueno Y si me disculpan quisiera ir a tomar un baño, con permiso.

Horas después Shun había sido revisado pro el doctor quien nuevamente no encostro nada grave en Shun, ni siquiera tuvo que ponerle sangre ya que se encontraba muy bien.

Ya con esto todos se dieron cuenta de que Shun no necesitaba a un doctor para resolver su problema, el los necesitaba a ellos y ellos con gusto lo ayudarían.

- Oye Shun a donde vas? Pregunto Hyoga

- Quiero ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

- Pero Shun tu estado no es el mejor para que hagas eso.

- Por favor niisan, me siento muy bien y te prometo que si me siento mal vendré de inmediato. Pidió suplicante Shun

- No lo se, creo que seria mejor si te acompaño.

- No te preocupes yo iré con el. Dijo Hyoga.

- En serio?, muchas gracias Hyoga!!

- Para eso son los amigos. Dijo con una sonrisa conquistadora.

Y esto a Ikki no le gusto matalirelirelon.

- Ni en tus sueños pato, no dejare a Shun con un descuidado como tu. Dijo muy molesto.

- Vamos Ikki no seas así, déjalos que salgan a divertirse son jóvenes y lo merecen. Dijo Dokko quien pasaba por allí.

- Si, por favor hermano. Dijo con ojos llorosos Shun.

- Ahh, esta bien pero escúchame bien pato será mejor que lo cuides bien o sino. Ya no tenia que seguir hablando por que su puño cerca del rostro de Hyoga lo decía todo.

- Claro, vamos Shun!! Ambos se apresuraron antes de que Ikki se arrepintiera.

- Mas le vale a ese pato sin cerebro cuidarlo.

- El lo hará, no te preocupes.

Tanto Shun con Hyoga estuvieron paseando por varias partes de la ciudad, y cuando llegaron a un parque compraron unos helados, para Shun uno de frutilla y para Hyoga uno de chocolate.

Los dos comían su helado muy a gusto y de pronto Shun hablo:

- Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado Hyoga.

- No tienes por que, ya te lo dije.

Shun le sonrió muy dulcemente, luego volvió a hablar:

-Sabes, no te imaginas las ganas que tenia de salir de la Mansión.

- Ah? Y eso?, a ya se de seguro no te gusta que Ikki te este vigilando todo el tiempo.

- No, no es eso.

- Entonces?

- Simplemente no soporto más ese lugar. Dijo muy serio.

- Pero, por que? Pregunto muy confuso.

- Por la misma razón que tu Hyoga. Dijo mirándolo muy fijo a los ojos.

- Por la misma razón? No entiendo Shun de que hablas.

Shun puso una mirada de desagrado (no para Hyoga) y dijo: tanto tu, mi hermano y yo nunca deseamos vivir en esa casa.

Hyoga prestaba atención muy seriamente.

Shun continúo.

Además tampoco hemos tenido vivencias nada gratas allí desde un principio nuestra estadía allí fue horrible, ya sea por el entrenamiento que Mitsumasa Kido nos obligo a realizar, y los maltratos e insultos por parte de Tatsumi y de Sahory.

- Pero Shun eso fue hace mucho tiempo, dijo Hyoga tratando de reconfortar a su amigo.

-Si pero eso no quita el hecho de lo que paso, además todos nosotros fuimos sometidos a un trato inhumano obligadamente y cuando ya pensábamos que todo eso había terminado nos vimos obligados a proteger a Atena.

- Ese es la misión de un caballero. Dijo muy, muy serio Hyoga.

Shun permaneció calmado. Y prosiguió: si, pero nosotros nunca pedimos ni deseamos convertirnos en caballeros.

Hyoga permaneció en silencio, no podía refutar el comentario de Shun por que el sabia que tenía razón. En ese momento le vino el recuerdo de su madre, si tan solo ella no hubiera muerto tal vez su vida seria diferente.

- Sabes, yo pensé que al volver de la isla del entrenamiento, volvería a ver a mi hermano y ya la armadura no tendría importancia, pero al volver me dijeron que si quería volver a ver a Ikki debía participar en el torneo galáctico, no sabes cuanto odie a Sahory por eso. Dijo con un tono amargo en su voz.

- Shun… Dijo triste Hyoga.

- Pero mi hermano cambio mucho en la isla de la reina muerte y era mi deber, no mi deseo ayudarlo y es por eso que estuve con ustedes en su contra, a mi en verdad jamás me intereso lo que pudiera pasarle a Sahory o a la armadura de oro, todo lo que me importaba y me importa es mi hermano y nada mas.

- Entonces por que participaste en la guerra contra el santuario y demás?, dijo muy tiste Hyoga.

- Tu bien sabes que mi hermano no se cuida a si mismo y necesita a alguien cerca de el para que lo haga, es por eso que lo hacia, además era la única forma de que pudiera verlo y ayudarlo, por que sabia que el pelearía, y estoy seguro de que Ikki lo hacia pro motivos similares a los míos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio Hyoga estaba muy triste por lo que Shun había dicho.

- Eso quiere decir que tampoco te importamos nosotros? Dijo bajando la cabeza.

Shun lo miro fijamente y con unos ojos llenos de dulzura le respondió.

- Rápidamente me fui encariñando con ustedes y me hacia muy feliz ayudarles y ahora los considero parte de mi familia, Hyoga.

Hyoga se puso muy feliz por las palabras de Shun y sin decir mas terminaron sus helados y siguieron con su paseo.

Continuara…


	5. El rosario de madera

Capitulo V

_El rosario de madera _

Shun y Hyoga paseaban muy animadamente por el centro de la ciudad, como era primavera no era raro ver mucha gente por todas partes había una gran variedad de tiendas, y también vendedores ambulantes, y algo en una de esas tiendas llamo la atención de Shun.

- Shun que estas viendo?

- Eso, mira Hyoga no es bonito?

- Eh? Hyoga se acerco a mirar.

Hyoga miro al objeto que había llamado la atención a su amigo, se trataba de un rosario de madera hecho a mano, era muy bonito.

- Te gusta?

- Hai.

- Muy bien. Déme ese rosario por favor.

- Hyoga?

- Aquí tiene. Dijo el vendedor.

- Muchas gracias. Toma Shun es para ti.

- Muchas gracias Hyoga.

- No hay de que, ahora sigamos quieres?

- Hai.

En el resto del camino Shun estaba muy distraído con el rosario, jugando con el, también lo veía muy fijamente en especial los grabados que habían en el.

Las horas pasaron y ya era hora de que regresaran a la Mansión.

Shun le dio las buenas noches a su hermano y los demás y se metió rápidamente en su habitación, llevando consigo el rosario de madera y lo coloco al lado del florero donde había puesta el girasol.

El día siguiente transcurrió sin ningún problema e incluso Shun asistió a la escuela ese día, claro con la vigilancia constante de Ikki y los demás caballeros.

Pero ese día le tocaba el servicio a Shun y tenia que quedarse un poco mas tarde ese día.

- Hermano, ya te dije que estoy bien, regresen a la mansión de una vez. Insistía Shun.

- De ninguna manera Shun, no pienso dejarte aquí solo me escuchaste. Respondía Ikki muy serio.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros Shun!

- Entiende Shun es pro tu bien. Dijo Seiya.

- Pero y el servicio?

- Que te parece si entre todos te ayudamos y así acabaremos mas rápido, propuso Hyoga.

- Pero este es mi trabajo y se supone que debo hacerlo yo.

Ya con tanta discusión Shiryu estaba decidido a hacer algo así que propuso lo siguiente:

- Bien Shun si en realidad quieres hacer esto tu al me os dejar que uno de nosotros te ayude y los demás regresaran a la Mansión.

- Me parece bien. Dijo Shun luego de pensarlo un poco.

- Muy bien entonces ya pueden irse yo me quedare con el dijo Ikki.

- Ah?!! y por que tu Ikki? Pregunto el pato.( N/A: me encanta decirle así)

- Por que yo quiero y punto. Respondió muy fiero.

- Ya basta ustedes dos, yo seré quien lo haga!

- Tu Shiryu??!! Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Así es.

- Pero por que? Pregunto Ikki

- No olvides Ikki que tienes mucha tarea de física para mañana y debes empezar a trabajar.

- Si pero…

- Pero nada, a Shun no le gustara que te aplaces en eso verdad Shun?

- Hai

- Y tu Hyoga mañana tienes que rendir un nuevo examen de química par recuperar algo de nota no es así? (N/A: Es que le va muy mal en química, como a mi nnU )

- Es cierto lo había olvidado.!!!

- Tonto. Penso Shiryu para si.

- Además no es bueno que uses a Shun como excusa de tus fracasos escolares Hyoga. Dijo Seiya muy divertido.

- Miren al burro hablando de orejas. Dijo bufón Hyoga.

- Que insinúas???

- Que quieres pelear??

- Ya cállense de una vez? Dijo Ikki

- Tu no te metas en esto gallina ahumada y petrificada!! Respondió Hyoga.

- Que?! Que?! Dijiste inútil??!!

Y mientras la tercera guerra mundial se desataba en el salón de la escuela Shun y Shiryu vieron que ahora si tendría mucho que limpiar con tanto hielo e incluso apagar algo de fuego por el salón, sin contar levantar los dientes de Seiya del piso. (N/A: jejeje, que malo soy)

Bueno una vez terminada la limpieza ambos se encaminaron a la mansión en silencio.

Hasta que Shun hablo.

- Shiryu muchas gracias pro haberme ayudado.

- No hay de que no te preocupes Shun.

Shun movió la cabeza afirmando.

Shiryu lo miraba contento y de pronto noto un objeto que colgaba del cuello de Shun.

- Oye Shun y eso? Dijo puntando a su cuello.

- Ah esto fue un regalo de Hyoga, mira.

Shun le mostró el lindo rosario de madera a su amigo.

- ohh es muy bonito Shun, pero no sabia que te gustaban este tipo de cosas.

- Bueno a decir verdad, no se por que pero cuando lo vi no pude evitar sentirme atraído por el y cuando Hyoga se dio cuenta de esto me lo compro.

- Mmm… ya veo. Dijo muy pensativo Shiryu.

- Eh? Algún problema con eso?

- Mmm… tal vez no, pero quizás esto tenga relación con todo lo que te ha estado pasando.

- Tu crees? Pregunto algo brioso Shun.

- O talvez solo este imaginando cosa, sea l oque sea no te preocupes Shun todo estarás bien.

- Hai, muchas gracias.

Y siguieron su camino, hablando animadamente de cómo había transcurrido el día, y preguntándose cuanto le cobraría el dentista a Sahory el ponerle sus dientes de vuelta a Seiya, y con tanta charla no se percataron de que se fueron por otro camino llegando así a una iglesia.

- Ops!!Creo que no, nos fijamos por donde íbamos dijo Shiryu divertido con su error de orientación.

- No lo crees Shun?

- Pero Shun tenía toda su atención en ese lugar, había algo en el que lo cautivaba.

- Shun?

- Ahh?!! Si dime Shiryu?

- Creo que lo mejor será apresurarnos ya hemos demorado demasiado.

- Ah.. si pero antes de volver quisiera entrar un rato si?

- Ah? Shiryu miro a su amigo con detenimiento y luego dijo tranquilote si.

- Ambos entraron al edifico en silencio, el lugar era hermoso, echo de madera con muchas pinturas alrededor de ángeles y santos, como cualquier iglesia.

Shun se acerco con suavidad a una estatua que estaba cerca del altar.

- No es hermosa? Pregunto Shun

- Hai dijo Shiryu mirando junto a Shun la estatua hecha de mármol blanco de la Virgen Maria.

- Ella es la virgen Maria, la madre de Dios. Dijo Shun.

- Hai.

Ambos miraron a la estatua con respeto, ese lugar les infundía mucha paz y ambos se sentían muy bien allí, Shun miraba a la estatua con un sentimiento de nostalgia que no sabia de donde le salía pero era así, levanto un poco su mirada y pudo ver detrás de la Virgen pinturas de ángeles y de pronto unas imágenes volvieron a su mente, primero el extraño sueño que había tenido, luego el recuerdo de la mujer que había visto en la calle y la que le dio el girasol y por ultimo el recuerdo de un hombre.

- Bueno Shun, nos vamos? Shiryu no quería irse pero ya debían volver a la Mansión. Pero cuando vi o a su amigo vio que lloraba.

- Shun te encuentras bien?? ¡Pregunto alarmado Shiryu.

- Eh? Shun toco su rostro y se encontró con sus lágrimas.

- Rápido es mejor que volvamos a la Mansión y descanses un poco.

Shiryu llego rápidamente a Shun a la Mansión y cuando llego evito que los demás le hablaran para que pudiera descansar luego el les explicaría lo sucedido de por que había visto a Shun tan nervioso.

- Una iglesia? Y que hacían ustedes allí? Pregunto Aioria.

- Llegamos allí por error. Explico Shiryu.

- No digas tonterías como que por error. Dijo Ikki.

- Pues así fue.

- Tal ves no fue un error dijo Shakka calmando los humos de Ikki.

- Ah qhme te defieres?? Pregunto Seiya con algo de algodón en la boca

- Una iglesia es un lugar sagrado y tal vez Shun fue guiado allí.

- Como que guiado? Pregunto Hyoga.

- Por el deseo divino tal vez. No lo sabemos. Dijo Mu.

Todos guardaron silencio tratando de pensar en una razón de esto, hasta que de pronto sintieron un gran cosmos en la Mansión.

- Que es esto??' Preguntaron varios al sentir tal cosmos.

- De donde viene? Pregunto Aldebarán

- Es de arriba!!! Dijo Saga

- Shun!!! Grito angustiado Ikki.

Todos corrieron a la habitación de Shun y entraron rápidamente, el lugar se encontraba lleno de ese poderoso e imponente, cosmos que era el mismo que habían sentido antes.

- Shun?! llamo Ikki

- Allí esta? Dijo Sahory.

- Cerca de la cama, Shun se encontraba arrodillado dándoles la espalda a los demás y estaba murmurando algo, todos guardaron silencio para poder escuchar lo que decía.

- Y bendita es el fruto de vientre Jesús, Santa Maria madre de Dios ruega por nosotros pecadores ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte Amen.

- Shun??

Shun se dio vuelta para ver a sus amigos, su rostro brillaba con una luz blanca, el color de sus ojos se profundizaron y su cabello se encontraba mas largo de lo normal, mas que el del mismo Shakka y parecía moverse con el cosmos entre blanco y dorado que emergía de Shun.

- Hermano? Pregunto Shun extrañado de la presencia repentina de sus amigos en su habitación.

Dejo de brillar y su cabello regreso a su estado normal, pero cuando lo hizo un profundo dolor lleno su cabeza, haciéndolo gritar de dolor sujetando su rostro.

- Shun?? Pregunto alarmado Ikki corriendo hasta el.

- Shun, Shun estas bien?

- Ikki trato de hacerlo reaccionar lo tomo de las manos para hacer que lo vea y al hacerlo todos se alarmaron al ver que su rostro se encontraba bañado en sangre y de heridas.

Continuara….

Notas del autor: bueno espero que les haya gustado y disculpen el retraso pero con el colegio he estado muy ocupado, además que me llego un repentino ataque de flojera y falta de inspiración pero al fin me decidí a continuarlo, espero les guste y este capitulo hice un poco mas de participación por parte de Shiryu, y por el pobre Seiya bueno ni modo por el.

Esperen en el próximo capitulo por mas intrigas, ya que en lugar de dar respuestas creo que lo lleno de mas misterio, jajaja , espero les guste, y espero consejos sugerencias o advertencias por parte de los fans de Seiya y Shun por hacerlos sufrir tanto. Jajajaja

También gracias a todos y todas los que me escribieron.


	6. Odio

Capitulo VI

Odio

- Shun!!!, Shun, Gritaba Ikki para hacer a su hermano reaccionar, además de sacudirlo fuertemente.

- Ikki tranquilízate, puedes lastimarlo. Dijo Shiryu para calmarlo.

Pero Ikki solo se concentraba en su hermano.

- Niisan?? Fue el leve murmuro que salido de Shun, que se encontraba muy aturdido.

- Rápido Aioria ayúdalo!! Dijo Camus.

- Hai.

Aioria hizo a un lado a Ikki para curar a Shun con sus poderes, puso su mano en el rostro de Shun y empezó con su trabajo, Shun miraba a Aioria como si fuese un extraño, miro detenidamente la mano del caballero y se sintió enfermo al ver que allí había sangre.

- Aaaarrgghhhh, Shun que haces, suéltame!!!! Grito Aioria, Shun estaba apretando su brazo con toda su fuerza y no tenia intenciones de soltarlo.

- Shun que haces dijo Seiya que fue a ayudar a Aioria.

Pero ambos caballeros de leo y Pegaso fueron arrojados violentamente, por Shun. Este se levanto con cuidado, y todos se dieron cuenta de que también sus pies estaban sangrando con marcas parecidas a las de sus muñecas, este era una de las cinco heridas que había recibido Cristo, solo faltaba la ultima la del pecho.

El poderoso cosmos que habían sentido en ocasiones anteriores se estaba haciendo presente de nuevo, pero esta vez este cosmos se mostraba muy agresivo, todos se pusieron automáticamente en pose de defensa.

- Shun ya basta, detente. Dijo Sahory tratando de calmar a Shun y evitar una tragedia.

- Cállate. Fue lo único que respondió.

- Shun!! Dijo Dohko sorprendido por la actitud de Shun hacia Atena.

- Ninguno de ustedes va a decirme que hacer nunca más, me escucharon. En su voz se reflejaba su enfado, y el cosmos seguía aumentando cada vez más.

- Hermano. Llamo Ikki haciendo reaccionar a Shun.

- Niisan? Shun miro a Ikki, y con pasos lentos y con sangre se acerco hasta el, con sus suaves manos le acaricio el rostro.

- Shun?? Ikki estaba sorprendido por la actitud tan cariñosa que su hermano había tomando tan de repente.

Y sin decir nada Shun unió sus labios con los de su hermano, todos estaban atónitos por la escena, el olor a flores se hizo presente con mucha intensidad, embriagándolos a todos, el gran cosmos de Shun se hacia mas fuerte y calido. Sus cabellos cambiaron de tono a un color blanco y dorado, y se extendieron rodeando a Ikki como si fuesen alas.

Pero Ikki no se daba cuenta de nada, solo se concentraba en el dulce sabor de los labios de su hermano.

- Ikki. Grito Shakka. Temiendo por el.

- Ah?? Ikki salio de su trance y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se separo de su hermano.

- Ikki?? Shun se confundió.

- Arrgghh. Shun grito de dolor, la sangre de su rostro salía cada vez más, y el cosmos se volvió a tornar violento.

- Shun!!! Gritaron todos.

El silencio vino de pronto hasta que de los labios de Shun aparecieron las palabras que reflejaban sus sentimientos hacia ellos.

- Los odio. Dijo

Todos estaban sorprendidos, jamás habían escuchado esas palabras salir de la boca de Shun.

- Los odio, a todos. Shun levanto su mirada, su ojos se encontraban rojos como la sangre y brillaban de odio, el temor apareció en todos, algo muy malo estaba pasando.

- Todos ustedes no son más que unos cobardes e infelices almas que buscan una razón para vivir al combatir por una falsa diosa.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada todo era como una pesadilla para todos, las palabras de Shun sonaban tan duras y a la vez tan verdaderas para ellos.

- Son tan infelices que hacen todo lo posible para que no mueran, dicen que darían su vida por la humanidad, pero la verdad es que ustedes no desean eso, ya que la humanidad no lo merece y eso ustedes lo saben.

- Shun… Dijo Sahory.

- Y solo lo hacen por que no saben hacer nada más, por que solo son marionetas de Atena y de los demás falsos dioses, que les han quitado la libertad.

- Claro que no Shun. Dijo Atena levantando la voz.

- Todos nosotros hemos luchado por este mundo y sus habitantes para que la paz exista para siempre, tú lo sabes ya que también has luchado junto a nosotros.

- Si, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, lo mejor hubiese sido que ayudara a Hades en su propósito, por que a decir verdad, el es el único que realmente ve las cosas como son.

- Shun!!! Grito Hyoga preocupado por sus palabras.

Shun lo único que hizo fue reír por lo bajo hacia Hyoga, y miro algo en el que llamo mucho su atención, y se acerco a el par tomarlo.

Hyoga no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, nadie podía están paralizados por el temor que ese cosmos les provocaba.

Shun tomo el cuchillo que Hyoga siempre tenia y la miro detenidamente.

- Ustedes temen a la muerte no es así?

- …..

- Pero lo que no saben es que la muerte es la única forma en que las personas pueden realmente alcanzar la felicidad.

Y sin decir más se enterró el cuchillo en su muñeca izquierda, en el mismo lugar donde tenía las marcas de clavos.

- Aaagggrrhhh. Shun grito en agonía.

- Shun!! Aldebarán, Mu y Hyoga trataron de ayudarlo, pero Shun los empujó lejos de el con facilidad.

- No necesito que me ayuden!! Los ojos de Shun estaban llenos de ira. Ahora sus dos muñecas empezaron a sangrar, debía hacer algo rápido o Shun moriría.

- Rápido, sujétenlo, Dijo Aioros. Varios se le acercaron pero antes de que lo atraparan, Shun fue disparado hacia la ventana que se encontraba cerrada, rompiendo así todos los vidrios.

Todos se acercaron rápidamente para ayudar.

La cama de Shun también se elevo en el aire y fue arrojada en su dirección, Mu trato de detenerla con su poder psíquico pero sin éxito, Shura tuvo que destruirla con su poder.

Todos los demás muebles también estaban siendo movidos de forma violenta. Shun fue arrojado de nuevo al suelo con mayor fuerza. Y fue elevado violentamente del suelo tomado una posición de cruz, su espalda fue golpeada por una fuerza extraña pero esta vez Shun no se quejaba. Las heridas eran provocadas cada vez con más rudeza,

Todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, podían creer lo que veían, el gran dolor que pasaba su amigo era horrible, todos sentían una gran tristeza en sus corazones.

Shun levanto su rostro, y empezó a llorar sangre, sus ojos volvieron a tener su color normal, sus heridas de sus muñecas, pies, y espalda seguían derramando sangre que se iba acabando rápidamente de su cuerpo.

La luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba la habitación, y le daba a Shun una apariencia etérea. Pero con su piel más pálida de lo normal y su sangre adornando su cuerpo era también una visión escalofriante.

Esta imagen perduraría en su memoria para siempre, fue hasta que Shun fue liberado por esa fuerza extraña y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo alguien lo sujeto suavemente entre sus brazos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la presencia de ese extraño ser con grandes alas blancas y ojos color celeste como el cielo.

Continuara…..

Hola espero que les haya gustado a todos y todas, ya se viene el gran final muy pronto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Asael y Evanish

Capitulo VII

Asael y Evanish

Todo en este mundo tiene su lugar y su origen, como los peces en los mares y océanos, así como las aves en los cielos y los hombres en la tierra y lo mismo con los ángeles del reino de los cielos que es donde pertenecen para que sus almas puras no se mancillen con los pecados del hombre y los arrastre al sufrimiento.

Así tiene que ser y así será.

La suave brisa de la noche entra por la ventana rota de la habitación, la luz de la luna se refleja en el ahora apacible rostro del durmiente Andrómeda, pero también en el hermoso ser angelical que lo sostiene y resguarda con sus enormes alas.

Los segundos se hacen minutos y los minutos una eternidad, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, no podían, perdieron la voz y mas con lo que estaba pasando, tanta sangre, odio y tristeza, a la vez que la gran belleza que Andrómeda les había mostrado, y ahora este ser quien apareció de la nada sosteniendo su maltratado cuerpo delicadamente entre sus brazos era algo inimaginable, en sus vidas habían visto muchas cosas, dioses, demonios, e incluso ángeles caídos, pero nunca, nunca un verdadero ángel con alas blancas. O al menos eso pensaban

Entre el pesado ambiente de tensión que se creaba, Atena sabia que tenia que responder ante la presencia de este ser, esa era su obligación y tratando lo mejor que pudo hablo.

- Quien.. quien eres tu??? Pregunto.

El ángel no respondió solo aparto su mirada de Shun para mirarlos a ellos, era como sui pudiese ver en el interior de sus almas y ver lo delicadas que eran, con esos ojos tan azules como el cielo.

El ángel se levanto un poco y pudieron apreciar bien sus facciones, era tan grande como cualquiera de los caballeros dorados, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros con una mezcla de castaño claro a rubio, llevando envestiduras blancas con costuras de oro.

Era en verdad hermoso.

- No tiene nada que temer. Hablo una voz suave pero firme que rompió el silencio de la habitación.

Todos dirigieron su vista a la figura que se encontraba cerca de ellos, y quedaron sorprendidos al ver que ella también poseía grandes alas blancas con un ligero toque rosa.

La mujer tenia un hermoso cabello castaño oscuro que llegaba hasta el suelo, ella vestía un hermoso traje color rosa como los cerezos en flor y al igual que el otro ángel sus ojos que eran de color ámbar eran impresionantes.

Y en sus delicadas manos llevaba el girasol que Shun había colocado en un florero y debido a su ataque se rompió.

- No tienen por que temer, vinimos a ayudar. Dijo de nuevo serena.

- Quien son ustedes y que es lo que quieren. Dijo Shakka.

- Somos ángeles Shakka de virgo. Dijo el otro ángel.

- An.. ánge.. les?? Pregunto incrédulo Seiya.

- Así es. Dijo la pequeña.

- Y a que han venido. Pregunto Aioria.

- Hemos venido por Shun. Respondió de nuevo la chica.

- Que?? Dijo Hyoga.

- Evanish.. Interrumpio el otro ángel. Primero hay que poner a Shun a que descanse. Dijo

- Es cierto, permíteme. Y haciendo un leve ademán con sus manos, todo en la habitación volvió a estar como antes, limpia y ordenada

El ángel de ojos celestes deposito a Shun en la cama. Ambos ángeles se juntaron listos para hablar con Ikki y los demás.

-Permítanme presentarme, soy Evanish y soy el ángel de la misericordia. Dijo el ángel de forma femenina.

- Yo soy Asael y soy el ángel de los mares.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos instantes.

- Díganme ángeles, ustedes tiene alguna relación con lo que esta pasando? Pregunto Shiryu.

- Bueno podría decirse que si. Respondió Evanish.

- A que te refieres con eso? Pregunto Kanon.

- Como ya les dije estamos aquí para ayudar a Shun. Volvió a contestar.

- Ayudarlo de que?? Que demonios esta pasando aquí???!!! Respondió furioso Ikki.

- Ikki tranquilízate, Shun tiene que descansar. Dijo Mu.

Ikki gruño molesto, mirando con furia los dos ángeles por respuestas.

- Escuchen bien, estamos aquí para ayudar a Shun a que su alma se purifique y así vuelva con nosotros a donde pertenece. Dijo serio Asael.

- A donde pertenece?? De que demonios hablas??!!! Pregunto inquieto Hyoga.

- Al cielo por supuesto. Respondió Evanish.

- Al cielo?? Preguntaron

- Así es. Respondió la chica.

- Acaso Shuun va a.. morir? Pregunto Afrodita.

- No claro que no, simplemente volverá a lo que era antes, para volver con nosotros. Respondió Asael.

- De que demonios hablas??!! Y por que tendría que volver con ustedes?? Pregunto Milo.

- Por que Shun es un ángel. Dijo Evanish con voz fuerte.

- Quee????????? Preguntaron todos incapaces de creer lo que les estaban diciendo, Shun un verdadero ángel??

- Shun kido, el caballero de Andrómeda, es en verdad, el ángel de la luz. Aclaro Evanish.

- No, no puede ser. Como es posible?? Dijo Seiya

- Verán hace mucho tiempo a Shun se le encargo una misión muy importante y es por eso que encarno en este mundo pero debido a las diversas situaciones que surgieron su misión no se llevo a cabo como se esperaba y en el proceso su alma ha sido ensuciada y luz se ha ido apagando es por eso que hemos venido aquí.

- Pero, pero si Shun es un ángel por que el no nos lo dijo?? Pregunto Hyoga.

- Al venir a este mundo su memoria fue bloqueada para que le fuera más fácil adaptarse a este mundo.

- Imposible. Dijo Aioria.

- Pero entonces ustedes provocaron esas heridas en el? Pregunto Aldebarán.

- No esas heridas fueron provocadas por los deseos de Shun. Dijo Evanish.

- Que como es eso posible? Dijo Dohko.

-Verán si bien su memoria fue bloqueada casi todos sus poderes permanecían con el, y fue así como sucedió.

- Pero por que?? Dijo Sahory.

- En todo este tiempo en el que Shun ha estado en la tierra su alma se ha ido contaminado de tristeza, odio e infelicidad debido a como ha vivido su vida de mortal. Dijo Asael.

- Entonces luego de que por fin su alma encontró un momento de paz, se dio cuenta de que tan sucio estaba en realidad y es por eso que deseo ser castigado por sus pecados. Mediante las heridas que Shun recibia su alma se purificaba y también su cosmos. Prosiguió Evanish

- Su cosmos? Preguntó Shiryu.

- Si el cosmos que ustedes conocen, no es el cosmos original de Shun, no es el cosmos de un ángel, y el cosmos que en ocasiones sintieron mientras Shun sufría Sus ataques era en verdad su verdadero cosmos. Dijo Evanish.

- Inconcebible. Dijo Mascara mortal.

- Entonces cuando su cosmos vuelva hacer como el de antes y su alma se purifique, Shun volverá al cielo? Pregunto Ikki temeroso de la respuesta.

- Si. Dijo Asael.

El silencio domino el cuarto hasta que una frase de Shiryu se dejo escuchar.

- El cielo reclama lo que es suyo no es así?

Evanish solo sonrió tranquilamente mientras que Asael solo miraba.

- Escuchen se que tienen muchas dudas pero ahora no es tiempo de responder todas, les prometo que mañana les seguiremos explicando junto con Shun. Dijo Evanish.

- Shun? Caso el ya va a recuperar su memoria? pregunto Seiya.

- Si por supuesto y así será más fácil que se lo expliquemos todo.

- …

- Bueno entornes.. no desean una habitación para quedarse a descansar también. Dijo Sahory.

- Evanish sonrió con dulzura y le dijo no gracias recuerda que somos Ángeles, nosotros no necesitamos dormir, nos quedaremos aquí para cuidar a Shun.

- Bueno entornes nos retiramos.

Todos se iban retirando en silencio a sus habitaciones para pensar lo sucedido.

Todos menos Ikki quien también se quedaría esa noche junto a su hermano y los dos ángeles a cuidarlo.

Una vez todos se fueron Ikki tomo asiento cerca de la cama de su hermano mientras que las otras dos figuras se acomodaban, ninguna dijo nada, no era tiempo aun.

Ikki prefirió descansar sin hacer mas preguntas, ya era demasiado para u pobre cabeza y corazón todo esto. Mañana es mismo Shun se lo aclararía.

Continuara…..

Notas del autor: Hola espero les guste este nuevo capitulo… jajaja que les pareció, Shun un ángel jajjaa siempre he leído en muchos fics que a Shun lo comparan con un ángel y por que no hacerlo uno de verdad.

Bueno espero les guste muy pronto se viene el final y la verdad del por que Shun vino a la tierra.

Tengo una duda, no creen que hago las cosas muy rápido??' no creen que debí o debo hacer unas cuantas pausas??? Ustedes que dicen.

Espero críticas, comentarios de todo a 


	8. Lazos rotos

Capitulo VIII

Lazos rotos

Una mañana fresca inicia con el canto de los pájaros que despiertan con los primeros rayos del sol, pero no solo las aves madrugan esta mañana también el que fue una vez el ángel de la luz despierta de su sueño para enfrentar su destino en este mundo y en el otro.

La luz se filtraba a través de la ventana, llegando hasta los verdosos cabellos del ángel, cerca de el, el ángel de los mares y de la misericordia lo resguardan, y un poco mas lejos su hermano en este mundo, Ikki, a quien Evanish tuvo que dormir con su cosmos para que pudiera descansar claro sin que el fénix se enterara, para estar listo para lo este día,

Las esmeraldas que Shun poseía por fin se abren, y algo atontado se levanta, encontrando rápidamente la mirada de sus antiguos amigos sobre el, aun confuso lo único que hace es mirarlos sin temor por unos instantes hasta que los recuerdos empiezan a volver hasta el, y con grandes lagrimas de pena, vergüenza y alegría susurra sus nombres…

Asael.. Evanish…

Las horas pasan y los demás caballeros despiertan o al menos los que si pudieron conciliar el sueño. Uno de ellos Seiya avanza hasta la cocina, aun era muy temprano y supuso que Shiryu aun no había hecho el desayuno, así que busco algo que comer.

Con un vaso de leche y un pedazo de pastel deambula por la Mansión, todo era silencio hasta que llego a la terraza de la Mansión allí algunos caballeros discutían sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Todos los caballeros dorados estaban allí, claro sin sus armaduras, pero listos para llamarlas si fuese necesario.

Seiya a decir verdad no se sorprende de verlos allí y decide unírseles.

Buenos días muchachos. Saludo con una sonrisa en su moreno rostro.

Buenos días. Responden los dorados.

Veo que madrugaron hoy no es así? Dice con un dejo de tristeza.

Los dorados solo lo miran de la misma forma.

Hemos pensado mucho en lo que paso, Seiya. Dijo Aldebarán.

Si lo se. Respondió.

Los minutos pasaron

Díganme que opinan ustedes.

Todos estamos de acuerdo que todo esto es increíble, pero a la vez empieza a tener sentido.

Eh? A que te refieres con eso? Pregunto Intrigado.

Era demasiado pensar que el ser mas puro de este mundo era humano no lo crees? Dijo Dohkko

Si… tal vez tengas razón.

Y tú que es lo que opinas Seiya. Pregunto Mu.

Bueno, la realidad es que Shun si es un ángel, y que al parecer tendrá que volver al cielo ya que no puede permanecer por mas tiempo aquí… pero aun tengo una duda, cual habrá sido la misión de Shun en este mundo? Dijo Seiya.

Eso es también nos lo hemos preguntado. Dijo Milo

Acaso creen que esto tengo que ver con Athena? Pregunto Saga

Antes de que alguien dijera algo su vista se fijo en el jardín y enseguida la de los demás.

Allí estaban Shun junto a Evanish, y al parecer este ya lucia mucho mejor. Los caballeros pudieron notar que Shun estaba sonriendo con felicidad genuina, cosa que no habían visto en mucho tiempo.

Rápidamente bajaron para encontrarse con ellos, al llegar a la entrada del jardín se encontraron con Hyoga y Shiryu quienes los observaban también.

Al notar la presencia de los caballeros decidieron acercarse

Shun… Susurro Hyoga.

Mientras en la habitación de Shun, Ikki despertaba, encontrándose frente así la imponente figura del ángel de los mares.

Ikki automáticamente se pone en defensa pero un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo, al darse cuenta de que Shun no esta en la habitación acaso se lo habían llevado ya?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar por Shun, Asael sale tranquilamente por la ventana de la habitación, hacia el jardín.

Ikki se apresura y ve que Asael se dirigía hacia Shun y Evanish, así que algo dudoso salta hasta el jardín.

Corrió hasta alcanzar a Asael, y vio que sus demás compañeros ya estaban allí, Shun y Evanish permanecían tranquilos, cuando Ikki se acerco no sabia que decir, que podía decir? O que podía preguntar?

Se mantuvo el silencio, Shun entendía como se sentía, y sabia que debía ser el quien de el primer paso.

Ikki… Llamo Shun con voz suave.

El fénix se quedo quieto, no podía reaccionar, estaba tan confuso.

Como nadie decía nada fue Evanish quien hablo.

Les parece que entremos a la Mansión para que hablemos?.

Todos se movieron sin pestañear hacia la Mansión, y en ella Athena se les unió, algunos se sentaron, otros prefirieron estar de pie.

Y bien Shun, creo que lego la hora de que nos expliques muchas cosas. Dijo Aioria.

Hai, pero primero quiero disculparme por todos los problemas que he causado. Respondió.

También se que Evanish y Asael ya les han contado parte de la historia no es así?

Todos asintieron.

Entonces ya saben que soy en verdad el ángel de la luz y que vine aquí con una misión hace muchos años, y que lamentablemente no lo hice como debía de ser.

Pero cual era esa Misión? Pregunto Seiya

Una misión muy importante. Respondió con una sonrisa, vine aquí para proteger a una persona muy importante del mal que amenazaba su vida.

Entonces viniste aquí a proteger a Athena? Pregunto Dohko.

Eh? Shun se sorprende un poco pero no pierde su sonrisa, y continúa. No, claro que no, yo vine a proteger a un ser en verdad maravilloso. Lo dice profundizando su mirada en Ikki.

Y a quien viniste a proteger entonces? Pregunto Hyoga.

Antes de responder un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

A Ikki

Que! Todas las miradas se centraron en Ikki.

El? Pero, por que, No entiendo Shun. Pregunto Seiya.

Pero… Shun… Trato de hablar Ikki

Shun dio unos pasos para acercarse a Ikki y empezó a explicarles o más bien explicarle a Ikki.

Sus miradas se fundieron, había, tanta paz ahora en los ojos de Shun, e Ikki se sentía tranquilo, no tenia nada que temer o preocuparse, no importaba que Shun sea humano o no, el seguiría siendo su hermano.

Ikki, tu eres un ser maravilloso, con un gran don de amar y proteger, solo por ti fue que decidí venir a este mundo, para estar contigo y protegerte.

Protegerme de que? Pregunto conmovido el fénix.

Veras Ikki Cuando naciste lo hiciste en una familia muy feliz, y tu eras como un sol, lleno de luz y amor, yo lo sé por que yo estuve cuando naciste y también te protegí gran parte de tu niñez, pero así como yo me di cuenta de tu existencia, el mal también se dio cuenta de tu presencia, es decir Lucifer.

Lucifer?

Así es, Lucifer, quería acabar contigo, por que sabia que tu estabas destinado a grandes cosas, que con tu luz podrías ayudar a muchos, y era por eso que quería eliminarte, por que Lucifer odia a todo lo bueno y puro de este mundo y trata de destruido, es por eso que siempre te protegía, e incluso nací en este mundo como miembro de tu familia, como tu hermano de sangre, para estar así siempre juntos.

Ikki y los demás no sabían que decir, así que Shun decidió continuar.

Con el tiempo la desgracia nos llego y nuestros padres murieron Y con esto Lucifer aprovecho para meter a Mistumasa Kido y Athena en nuestros destinos.

Entonces yo no estaba destinado a ser un caballero?

No, claro que no, tu futuro era muy diferente, aun puede serlo. Es por eso que he vuelto a ser lo que fui, tu guía y protector, pero para eso yo…

Shun bajo la mirada y guardo silencio por uno instantes

Que suceder�? pregunto Shiryu

Yo tendré que morir.

Continuara….

Notas del autor: Hola como están? Lamento tanto la demora se que ha pasado tiempo pero ahora que he regresado al colegio no tengo tiempo para nada, he estado avanzando con este capitulo poco a poco pero prometo que el siguiente no tardara tanto…

Una vez más quiero agradecer a todas las personas por sus reviews y por su paciencia. 

Capitulo VIII

Lazos rotos

Una mañana fresca inicia con el canto de los pájaros que despiertan con los primeros rayos del sol, pero no solo las aves madrugan esta mañana también el que fue una vez el ángel de la luz despierta de su sueño para enfrentar su destino en este mundo y en el otro.

La luz se filtraba a través de la ventana, llegando hasta los verdosos cabellos del ángel, cerca de el, el ángel de los mares y de la misericordia lo resguardan, y un poco mas lejos su hermano en este mundo, Ikki, a quien Evanish tuvo que dormir con su cosmos para que pudiera descansar claro sin que el fénix se enterara, para estar listo para lo este día,

Las esmeraldas que Shun poseía por fin se abren, y algo atontado se levanta, encontrando rápidamente la mirada de sus antiguos amigos sobre el, aun confuso lo único que hace es mirarlos sin temor por unos instantes hasta que los recuerdos empiezan a volver hasta el, y con grandes lagrimas de pena, vergüenza y alegría susurra sus nombres…

Asael.. Evanish…

Las horas pasan y los demás caballeros despiertan o al menos los que si pudieron conciliar el sueño. Uno de ellos Seiya avanza hasta la cocina, aun era muy temprano y supuso que Shiryu aun no había hecho el desayuno, así que busco algo que comer.

Con un vaso de leche y un pedazo de pastel deambula por la Mansión, todo era silencio hasta que llego a la terraza de la Mansión allí algunos caballeros discutían sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Todos los caballeros dorados estaban allí, claro sin sus armaduras, pero listos para llamarlas si fuese necesario.

Seiya a decir verdad no se sorprende de verlos allí y decide unírseles.

Buenos días muchachos. Saludo con una sonrisa en su moreno rostro.

Buenos días. Responden los dorados.

Veo que madrugaron hoy no es así? Dice con un dejo de tristeza.

Los dorados solo lo miran de la misma forma.

Hemos pensado mucho en lo que paso, Seiya. Dijo Aldebarán.

Si lo se. Respondió.

Los minutos pasaron

Díganme que opinan ustedes.

Todos estamos de acuerdo que todo esto es increíble, pero a la vez empieza a tener sentido.

Eh? A que te refieres con eso? Pregunto Intrigado.

Era demasiado pensar que el ser mas puro de este mundo era humano no lo crees? Dijo Dohkko

Si… tal vez tengas razón.

Y tú que es lo que opinas Seiya. Pregunto Mu.

Bueno, la realidad es que Shun si es un ángel, y que al parecer tendrá que volver al cielo ya que no puede permanecer por mas tiempo aquí… pero aun tengo una duda, cual habrá sido la misión de Shun en este mundo? Dijo Seiya.

Eso es también nos lo hemos preguntado. Dijo Milo

Acaso creen que esto tengo que ver con Athena? Pregunto Saga

Antes de que alguien dijera algo su vista se fijo en el jardín y enseguida la de los demás.

Allí estaban Shun junto a Evanish, y al parecer este ya lucia mucho mejor. Los caballeros pudieron notar que Shun estaba sonriendo con felicidad genuina, cosa que no habían visto en mucho tiempo.

Rápidamente bajaron para encontrarse con ellos, al llegar a la entrada del jardín se encontraron con Hyoga y Shiryu quienes los observaban también.

Al notar la presencia de los caballeros decidieron acercarse

Shun… Susurro Hyoga.

Mientras en la habitación de Shun, Ikki despertaba, encontrándose frente así la imponente figura del ángel de los mares.

Ikki automáticamente se pone en defensa pero un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo, al darse cuenta de que Shun no esta en la habitación acaso se lo habían llevado ya?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar por Shun, Asael sale tranquilamente por la ventana de la habitación, hacia el jardín.

Ikki se apresura y ve que Asael se dirigía hacia Shun y Evanish, así que algo dudoso salta hasta el jardín.

Corrió hasta alcanzar a Asael, y vio que sus demás compañeros ya estaban allí, Shun y Evanish permanecían tranquilos, cuando Ikki se acerco no sabia que decir, que podía decir? O que podía preguntar?

Se mantuvo el silencio, Shun entendía como se sentía, y sabia que debía ser el quien de el primer paso.

Ikki… Llamo Shun con voz suave.

El fénix se quedo quieto, no podía reaccionar, estaba tan confuso.

Como nadie decía nada fue Evanish quien hablo.

Les parece que entremos a la Mansión para que hablemos?.

Todos se movieron sin pestañear hacia la Mansión, y en ella Athena se les unió, algunos se sentaron, otros prefirieron estar de pie.

Y bien Shun, creo que lego la hora de que nos expliques muchas cosas. Dijo Aioria.

Hai, pero primero quiero disculparme por todos los problemas que he causado. Respondió.

También se que Evanish y Asael ya les han contado parte de la historia no es así?

Todos asintieron.

Entonces ya saben que soy en verdad el ángel de la luz y que vine aquí con una misión hace muchos años, y que lamentablemente no lo hice como debía de ser.

Pero cual era esa Misión? Pregunto Seiya

Una misión muy importante. Respondió con una sonrisa, vine aquí para proteger a una persona muy importante del mal que amenazaba su vida.

Entonces viniste aquí a proteger a Athena? Pregunto Dohko.

Eh? Shun se sorprende un poco pero no pierde su sonrisa, y continúa. No, claro que no, yo vine a proteger a un ser en verdad maravilloso. Lo dice profundizando su mirada en Ikki.

Y a quien viniste a proteger entonces? Pregunto Hyoga.

Antes de responder un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

A Ikki

Que! Todas las miradas se centraron en Ikki.

El? Pero, por que, No entiendo Shun. Pregunto Seiya.

Pero… Shun… Trato de hablar Ikki

Shun dio unos pasos para acercarse a Ikki y empezó a explicarles o más bien explicarle a Ikki.

Sus miradas se fundieron, había, tanta paz ahora en los ojos de Shun, e Ikki se sentía tranquilo, no tenia nada que temer o preocuparse, no importaba que Shun sea humano o no, el seguiría siendo su hermano.

Ikki, tu eres un ser maravilloso, con un gran don de amar y proteger, solo por ti fue que decidí venir a este mundo, para estar contigo y protegerte.

Protegerme de que? Pregunto conmovido el fénix.

Veras Ikki Cuando naciste lo hiciste en una familia muy feliz, y tu eras como un sol, lleno de luz y amor, yo lo sé por que yo estuve cuando naciste y también te protegí gran parte de tu niñez, pero así como yo me di cuenta de tu existencia, el mal también se dio cuenta de tu presencia, es decir Lucifer.

Lucifer?

Así es, Lucifer, quería acabar contigo, por que sabia que tu estabas destinado a grandes cosas, que con tu luz podrías ayudar a muchos, y era por eso que quería eliminarte, por que Lucifer odia a todo lo bueno y puro de este mundo y trata de destruido, es por eso que siempre te protegía, e incluso nací en este mundo como miembro de tu familia, como tu hermano de sangre, para estar así siempre juntos.

Ikki y los demás no sabían que decir, así que Shun decidió continuar.

Con el tiempo la desgracia nos llego y nuestros padres murieron Y con esto Lucifer aprovecho para meter a Mistumasa Kido y Athena en nuestros destinos.

Entonces yo no estaba destinado a ser un caballero?

No, claro que no, tu futuro era muy diferente, aun puede serlo. Es por eso que he vuelto a ser lo que fui, tu guía y protector, pero para eso yo…

Shun bajo la mirada y guardo silencio por uno instantes

Que suceder�? pregunto Shiryu

Yo tendré que morir.

Continuara….

Notas del autor: Hola como están? Lamento tanto la demora se que ha pasado tiempo pero ahora que he regresado al colegio no tengo tiempo para nada, he estado avanzando con este capitulo poco a poco pero prometo que el siguiente no tardara tanto…

Una vez más quiero agradecer a todas las personas por sus reviews y por su paciencia.


End file.
